Dared
by YamiNoShigatsu
Summary: Fallowing a dare Harry Potter an Draco Malfoy head to an abandoned classroom to complete it. What was the dare? Read to find out. RATED M. WARNING: Contains rape, and some swear words.


**Authors Note: ****The fallowing is rated M for Mature, it contains swearing and rape; you have been warned. **

"Malfoy, stop!" Harry shouted as he found himself being dragged into a deserted classroom, "We can't do this, Snape will kill us."

"That is Professor Snape, Potter, and besides we have to do this because they dared us to."

"Here's a news flash Malfoy, you are allowed to refuse a dare in Truth or Dare!"

"No, you are not allowed to, Potter. In Wizard's Truth or Dare you cannot simply wuss out. Once you agree to play the game, you have to complete all the dares given to you. Failure to meet the terms of one's dare within the maximum of twelve hours will result in the participant either A) getting stripped of their magic or B) the completion of one's dare in the most public way possible. I am certain that you do not want us to shag in our next potions lesson, so let's get this over with now."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean there is no way is this going to happen."

"You cannot wimp out on this, Potter. We'll end up doing it either way. So why don't you muster some of your idiotic Gryffindor courage and put it to use right now. "

Releasing Harry's wrists Draco scanned the room to make sure of its vacancy before shutting the door behind them. Paying Harry little mind he carelessly removed his outer robes and strolled over to his godfather's desk swiping the contents off it, onto the floor.

"Draco, Snape is going to murder us!" Harry winced as a several ink pots fell from the desk and smashed on the floor. "We haven't even warded the place! What if he comes in while we are…completing our dare?"

Pulling out his wand from its hidden spot in a sleeve holster, Draco muttered a couple warding spells before turning to sneer at Harry. " Happy now, Potter? The the room is completely warded now. Strip so that we can get this over with." Malfoy comanded.

Scoffing at Draco's attitude, Harry sidestepped Draco as he approached him. "Knock it off, Malfoy." He growled slowly stepping back towards the exit. "I am not going to participate in this dare, so just back the fuck off."

Moving closer to Harry, Malfoy grabbed him by his shoulders, and pushed him in the direction of Snape's desk. "Man up already, would you, Potter! You are acting like a Hufflepuff."

"Shod off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he felt Draco back him up against Snape's desk. Panicking Harry reached for his wand, a curse on his lips, only to have his wand clatter to the floor as Draco knocked his wand from his hand and summoned ropes to bind his wrists behind his back. "You won't get away with this, Malfoy, I'll tell Dumbledore! I'll have you expelled for this!"

"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Draco chuckled darkly, as he lifted Harry up onto the desk, and forced his legs into an upright 'M' position while summoning shackles to bind Harry's feet flat against the desk. "How ungryffindor of you."

Vanishing Harry's pants with a flick of his wand, Draco replaced his wand in its holder and started to undress himself. Loosening his tie, he removed and folded it carefully before setting it down the nearest student desk behind him, and removing his school vest. Folding his vest, it joined the tie on the desk behind him, as he slowly started unbuttoning his white student dress shirt. Looking up he smirked as he caught Harry staring at his hands as they moved down his torso. _Poof!_

Sliding his shirt off, Draco walked over to the side of Snape's classroom and hung it up a coat hook before turning and walking back toward Harry, unbuttoning his sleek black pants.

Harry stared in horror at Malfoy as he got closer. _This can't be happening_, Harry thought as he watched Draco unbuttoning his pants and sliding them done to reveal dark green briefs, that clung snug against his frame, extenuating his butt and his hardening cock. Stepping out of his pants Malfoy kicked off his shoes and approached Harry, tweaking one of his clothed nipples that was slightly perked up; eliciting a startled gasp from his rival.

"How did that feel. Potter?" Malfoy purred smirking. "I bet you liked it."

"Stut up! You pervert! You are the only one that is enjoying this, you poof!

"Poof?" Draco chuckled, moving in to kiss Harry while playing with both of Potter's nipples, causing him to struggle. "Is that the best that you can come up with, Potter?" Draco smirked, finding the way Potter squirmed amusing. "I mean, seriously, out of the things you could throw at me as an insult, you chose to yell that?" Trailing a hand down to rub the outside of Potter surprisingly green boxers, Draco stifled an amused snort.

Harry unconsciously bucked at the feel of Draco's hand rubbing against his 'member', and startled to struggle some more, hoping that luck would shine on him and he would be able to get himself out of Draco's clutches somehow. "I'm sorry, did I not insult you enough, you dirty prat!"

"That's better, but you still aren't telling me anything that I do not know."

A moan slipped pass Harry's lips as Draco slipped one of his hand inside the waistband of his boxers and traced a finger across his base. "S..So you admit that you are a poof ?"

Leaning forward Draco kissed Harry's lips, before pulling back only a hairs breath away from them and whispering, "Shut up, Harry."

Pressing his lips once again against Harry's lips and slipping his tongue slightly out of his mouth to brush Harry's lips; seeking entrance. When the boy did not respond, Draco bit the other boy's bottom lip hard; causing it to bleed, and the boy to gasp in pain. Taking advantage of the moment, his slipped his tongue into his rivals' mouth, probing every inch of it.

Harry gasped at the feel of Draco's probing tongue, forgetting to struggle. He had never been kissed like this before; it felt wonderful and weird all at the same time. He could feel Draco removing his hands from his boxers, and heard himself whine at the loss; his hand had been warm. Feeling Draco smirk against his lips, Harry suppressed a giggle at the sensation; it tickled.

Draco toke advantage of Harry's distracted giggling to pull away and vanish the rest of Harry's clothes; hurriedly continuing their kiss in order to keep him distracted. To his surprise as his mouth met Harry's again, he found that his seeking tongue was easily admitted. _Enjoying yourself, hm?_

Trailing kisses down Harry's jaw and neck, Draco saw Harry blush as his mouth got even lower. Kissing down his chest Draco's smiled impishly as he toke one of Harry's hard nipples and nipped at it playfully; feeling a hard cock press against his lower stomach.

Removing his mouth from Harry's nipple, Draco smiled mischievously up at Harry. "I guess that I am not the only poof in the room, am I?" Draco purred, watching as Harry blushed even deeper, bit his lip, nodding assuredly. Chuckling Draco bit playfully at his other nipple and started to bite here and there down Harry's chest. His every bite caused Harry to moan senselessly and shut his eyes. Grinning Draco teased his tongue along Harry's chest and down to the base of his cock.

Harry opened his eyes and watched Draco trace his tongue along his base, bucking and moaning as Draco traced his tongue up his shaft. "DRACO!" he moaned, as Draco moved his mouth to his tip and slowly engulfed him inside his mouth. The warmth was delicious. His back arched as a loud moan escaped him. Draco slowly tortured him by sucking on him and bobbing his head up and down his shaft.

As he sucked at Harry's delicious cock, Draco slowly began to slip his fingers in and out of Harry's tight arse; shocked that Potter hadn't noticed his intrusion yet. Scissoring his fingers he gasped pleasantly as he felt the tightness clench around him. Inserting another finger, he scissored again just as he felt a warmth fill his mouth. Potter had bloody cum inside his mouth. Fixing Harry with a glare, Draco shoved his fingers further into Harry, drawing his attention and scissored his fingers as far as they would go.

Harry yipped at the feel of the fingers spread wide in his arse and rasped, "Draco!"

"Warn a guy next time you are about to cum inside their mouth, you arse." Growled Draco, scissoring his fingers again before pulling them out, lining up his member and shoving into Harry all the way without giving Harry anytime to get use the intrusion. Shoving himself hard in out of Harry, Draco moved without caring how his actions affected Harry. As he moved, he could feel Harry clenching hard around him. _He's so tight!_. Draco thought as Harry's insides become stickier.

He winced as he hear Harry starting to cry. _._ _What's his problem?_

Biting his lip Draco forced himself to slow down his movements and to not push into Harry as roughly as he had been doing. Hearing Harry whimper, Draco forced himself not to look up into Harry's tear stained face.

Removing his wand once again from its holder he cast a spell that would act as an aphrodisiac on him, and continued to fuck him senseless. He didn't mean to be rough with him..

Closing his eyes, Draco barely noticed Harry's cries of pain turning into moans of pleasure. He was a failure. He had simply meant to fuck Harry so that they would not lose their powers because of the dare, but instead he had ended up raping him. Bucking into Harry as he began to orgasm. As he came he could feel Harry reach the edge, cum sprayed his chest. Pulling out of Harry he watched with shame as blood trailed his exit and seeped out of Harry along with his excess cum. Frowning Draco looked up at Harry and opened his mouth to apologize, when he felt the wards he had cast upon the room brake, and heard the door open.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Snarled Professor Snape as he stormed into his classroom angrily after he had found it looked. Looking at the scene displayed at his desk he felt himself boil with rage. "POTTER, MALFOY! Get dressed and explain yourselves!

**To be continued; maybe…**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this, if I get 20 reviews, I will consider writing another chapter to this story. Do not review if you are just going to call me a sick loser. The continuation of this story entirely depends on the reviews, favorites, and story alerts that I receive.**

**I thank you for taking the time to read this; I hope to end up writing another chapter, thank you. **


End file.
